The present invention relates to a braking control system for a railway or tramway vehicle.
More specifically, the subject of the invention is a braking control system with anti-slip and anti-lock functions for the wheels for a railway or tramway vehicle provided with a pneumatic braking system including brake control apparatus to which a plurality of electro-pneumatic valve units are connectable for control of the brake cylinders associated with the wheels/axles of the vehicle; the said valve units being controllable in such a way as to allow selective application of a braking pressure to the associated brake cylinders, holding this pressure, and discharge of the pressure from the said brake cylinders.